Failed Wedding
by Red Eye Prince
Summary: Fang ditches Max on their wedding day. Max is sad, but she is mad at Fang. Max meets Fannie, a girl her age who is lesbian, Max wants to make her feel accepted so starts hanging out with her. Max might start have feelings towards her, but Fang comes back wanting Max back. Will Max chose Fang or Fannie? Up for adopt
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Max(P.O.V)

"Max you look so beautiful! OMG! I think I'm going to to to... FAINT!" Nudge screamed, she dramatically put her hand up her head pretending to fall backwards but the wall stopped her from falling down. I managed a small smile before looking at myself on the mirror. At first I didn't recognize myself, my messy hair was tied up and curled up leaning on my left shoulder with a tiara on top, my lips where now a pinkish color, I had some blush, black eyeliner and some blue shadow. What made me not recognize myself more was the fact that I had a big white dress on it was beautiful but hard to describe it was a v-neck and had a flower on my left hip, the bottom part was big and puffy and was kind of swirl.

"Fang is so going to go crazy once he sees you like this, he's gonna eat you out in front of everyone, and then theirs gonna...," Nudge kept on rambling, but I zooned out, hearing Fangs name made my heart skip a beat and and a lot of questions popped on my mind. I tried to ignore my questions, and smiled thinking that today is the big day when me and Fang become as one person.

"Max, *Gasp*, you look so beautiful," I turned around to see my mom, Valencia Martinez, looking at me with watery eyes. My mom had a green dress, which I am so lazy to describe, and her hair was loosed and curled up.

"You look beautiful to mom," I said as I walked towards her and giving her a hug which she returned back.

"No, you look more beautiful," she said, tears started to roll down her cheek. I wanted to tell her to not cry, but that wouldn't solve nothing so I didn't tell her.

"Come on let's go ,wedding ceremony starts in 5 minutes, don't want to keep Fang waiting." My mom connected our arms together, as we started walking out of the room.

Deep inside me I knew that Fang was nervous and no matter what he will always love me, that's why he's marrying me because he loves me. I am 100 percent sure Fang will never betray me or leave me alone on this special day...

 _ **Boy, was I so wrong!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **my story's will be at least 1,000 words each chapter**

Max (P.O.V)

 **3 days later**

 _ **Hey Max, before I start let me tell you that I'm sorry and I love you. Just last week I got a letter saying that I had a daughter, crazy right? Well remember that incident from 7 years ago when Lissa got me drunk and you found me and her in bed, well... That's why Aliyah was born, that's her name, Lissa died 2 weeks ago because she got STD or something, and before she died she told her social worker that I was her daughter's dad. At first I didn't believe that she was my daughter, but then I got a picture of her, she's so beautiful, she has black hair(like me), green eyes, and olive skin(like me again). She's 7 years old, and needs someone to look after her, you may be like why did you leave me on our wedding day? Well you might get mad at me when I tell you that I wasn't ready, I was scared nervous ugh! But the most complicated thing Max, is that we won't see each other for a very long time. I will come back, in 11 or 13 years when my daughter is old enough to go to college, and if you still love me by then I will meet you at the lake where we first dated, and I will be there waiting for you with open arms. I love you Maximum Ride and FORGIVE ME.**_

 _ **Love- FANG**_

I kept on reading this and every time I did tears will roll down my cheeks, Fang had ditched me on OUR wedding day, our special day just because he wasn't ready and had to take care of his daughter. I'm okay with his daughter situation, I mean I could have accepted Aliyah as my daughter and me and Fang could have raised her together, but Fang wants to raise Aliyah by himself. With the "I wasn't ready" situation is just a stupid excuse, I mean HE WAS THE ONE WHO PROPOSED... NOT ME ! And I'm also 24 years old while he is 26 years old. I wiped the tears from my face, and then crumpled the letter and then threw it in a random corner in my room. Suddenly there was a silent knock coming from outside my room.

"Sweetie," It was my moms voice, "I brought you breakfast, open the door so you can eat." I didn't answer her, I stayed quiet, I really didn't want to eat. My mom knocked my door again but I ignored it, "Max if you don't eat you'll get sick, please open the door." My mom kept insisting, but I kept ignoring,"You know what Maximum, your weak, your crying over one boy when you can have all the boys on the world, I named my daughter Maximum because she is strong, not weak, now get up from that bed and come and eat something." She said it with a harsh tone, which made me wince. She was right I am weak, just for a stupid boy who ditched me and took a piece of me with him, my reason of living happiness and bliss, now what I have left is sadness and depression. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the door and unlocked it, opening the door to meet my moms face and a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I managed a small fake smile to my mom which she returned back.

"Your right I am weak, but I loved him mom, and I miss him, you can't expect me to not feel sad and depressed,"' I said as I turned around to sit in my bed, my mom fallowed me inside and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know honey, but that's how life works, you win and loose people, your happy then your sad, that's how it is and we have to life thru it." I nodded as I ate a piece of bacon, my mom smiled at me, "I'm glad your eating, enjoy." She said as she stood and left my room closing the door behind. When I finished eating I patted my stomach satisfied of eating something since I haven't eaten in 3 days or so. Since I didn't know what to do I decide to check FACEBOOK, when I opened my account I had a friend request from **Fannie Garcia** before I accepted her friend request, I checked all of her status, which all contained advices for girls who where dumped by boys, coincidence much? I accepted her friend request, and two minutes later I got a message from her:

 **Fannie: Thanks for accepting my friend request, my name is Fannie and I'm 24 years old, the reason I sent this request is because I heard that you where... Umm ditched on your wedding day, right? You don't have to answer if you want to.**

I was going to write 'Fuck off' but what I wrote surprised me.

 **Max: Yeah, I was ditched on my wedding day.**

I responded, I never tell my situations to random people, but right now I just told this random girl my situation, and I sort of liked it? WHAT! I didn't think that.

 **Fannie: I know how you feel. That's why I hate boys, boys are stupid, boys don't have hearts, they just want to get under your pants and when they do they go away and hurt you... That's why I am what I am.**

 **Max: Yeah boys are stupid.**

 **Fannie: ... Aren't you gonna ask me what I am?**

 **Max: No, why?**

 **Fannie: because when I say "That's why I am what I am" the first thing people aske me is, 'What are you?'**

 **Max: Look Fannie, I had read all of what you have posted on Facebook and let me tell you I know what you are, and I want you to know that I will support you on your lesbian situation.**

 **Fannie:... Thank you**

 **Max: I'm your friend Fannie,**

 **Fannie: Really! OMG your my first friend then, I never had a friend before, this is so excited. Do you want to meet? We can meet if you want.**

 **Max: Okay, when?**

 **Fannie: Tommorow, at 9:00 am at Starbucks at Mariposa and Catalina street(AN: I DONT KNOW ANY STREET SO IM MAKING THEM UP!MAYBE) does that sound good?**

 **Max: Okay see you tomorrow.**

 **Fannie: Bye**

 **Max: Bye**

When I logged off of Facebook the first thing that I thought was... WHAT HAVE I DONE?


	3. Chapter 3

Max(P.O.V)

WHAT HAVE I DONE? I thought as I looked at myself on the mirror. Today me and Fannie are supposed to meet in Starbucks in like one hour and I'm regretting accepting her invite to meet. I am not against her being lesbian but what if she starts to like me, I don't want to break her heart, and I don't want to ditch her today because I know how it feels to be ditched thanks to someone who I don't want to say their name! Besides she said that I was her first friend and I felt pity for her, did people didn't want to hang out with her because she was lesbian? If that's the reason then they are fucking bitches who don't deserve to live! My phone bussed and I checked to see who it was.

 **Fannie: Hey! I'm on my way to Starbucks see you in half an hour! PS: IM SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!**

I checked the clock to see that it was already 8:30 am. I looked at myself on the mirror again, I had black jeans, blue tank top with a light black sweater, I was wearing baby blue converse, and my hair was tied up on a high ponytail. I sighed, I took my keys from the edge of the counter, got 40 bucks if in case I wanted to buy something and left my apartment.

It took me 27 minutes to get to Starbucks, wich was a relief for me, inside the store their weren't many people. There was this guy who was like 40 years old on his computer with a cup of coffe on his hand, their was a cupple on the very far corner of the store, and their was one that got my attention. Their was a girl on the side of the windows seat, she had black hair, blue or green eyes, and pale skin, she was pretty. She checked her phone, probably checking the time, and looked like she was waiting for someone. I walked up to her and stoped when I was in front of her, she looked up from her phone and looked at me on the eye, now I could clearly see that her eyes where blue. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth,

"Fannie?" I asked, she stood up and extended her hand, while nodding her head.

"Fannie," she said, as I took her hand and shook it.

"Maximum, but call me Max." I said, she took her hands away from mine and sat back down. I got a seat in front of her and sat down. We stood in silence wich seemed like forever but was only 30 seconds. I decided to break the silence.

"So Fannie, want to introduce each other?" I asked, as I leaned my chair closer to the front. She nodded her head with a big smile on her face, she looked like a 6 year old who just got a candy.

"Can I start?" She asked as she also leaned closer to the front, I nodded at her, and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay, sooooo my name is Fannie, again, I am 24 years old, I was born in Los Angeles California on March 13 which was on a Friday, I am studying in UCLA and I am studying to be surgeon but not decided on what yet, my mom and dad are in Paris right now. My parents didn't accept that I was lesbian, that's why they left, umm like a said your my first friend and that's all." She said, her eyes where starting to get wet, she's probably sad that her parents aren't supporting her on her situation.

"Okay, my turn," I said, I cleared my throat and started to explain about myself.

"So my name is Max, I'm 24 years old, I'm a 7th grade math teacher, I was born in Austin Texas but moved here when I was 4 years old, the month I was born was on March 11, two days earlier from you, my mom is living with me on my apartment, I don't know anything about my dad, and like you know I was ditched on my wedding day." When I finished I felt like someone punched my heart, my throat got dry and I could feel the warm water under my eyelids, if Fang hadn't ditched me we will be probably be in Paris for our Honeymoon. When Fannie saw me, concern was written on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she leaned her face closer to mine, I wiped the unfallen tears and tried to fake a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on let's go to another place." I stood up from my seat, and looked down at Fannie, her face was still written in concern. She nodded her head and stood up, and we left Starbucks.

"Where do you want to go?" Fannie asked, as she walked by my side. I shrugged, we stoped walking as the a stop light flashed meaning we couldn't walk, cars and cars started to pass by us.

"Can we go the mall? I want to buy new clothes for me pleaseeee? The ones I have right now are ugly!" I looked at her and saw what she was wearing, she was wearing a black blouse, and a short short but enough to cover her butt. She looked good on those clothes, I didn't want to go to the mall I hate hate hate hate it! But today was the only day I was going to hang with her so I nodded my head. She squealed and kissed me on my cheek! My eyes widened in surprise, but she was so excited that she didn't saw me, I quickly wiped my cheek and we kept on walking as the lights for walking flashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Max(P.O.V)

"C'mon Max, 2 more stores and we leave please?" Fannie said as she was about to get on her knees to beg me.

"That's what you said the last time," I murmured, "Fine just two more, okay" I finally said. She stood up from the ground and hugged me tightly and I almost fell, considering that I was holding all of her bags. She let go of me, and started to walk to Victoria's Secret store. Today their weren't a lot of people in the mall just some adults and teenagers hanging on the food court chill axing and stuff like that. I soon entered Victoria's Secret and their weren't a lot of people inside, just a group of 5 teenage girls and the cashier helping them out. I searched around the store and spotted Fannie, not wanting to get in, I waited for her outside. Fannie took 40 freaking minutes inside just to get 3 pairs of bras and panties.

"Sorry, long line," she said, I nodded my head. We started walking down the halls looking at stores and watching what they had in them. Fannie stopped walking, I turned around and saw her walking inside Mac Donald's. I soon started catching up to her, when I got inside Fannie was already ordering her food.

"What the hell Fannie, u didn't tell me u wanted to get in here, what if I, not likely, what if uuu got lost" I accused her, she just looked at me and blinked. She smiled innocently at me, and let out a small laugh.

"Hahahaha, sorry, I was just to hungry that I forgot to tell you, forgive me?" She asked me,"this is the last store we are going to okay?" This time I did nod, her smile grew even wider.

"Great! So do you have 40 dollars I can borrow?"

Fang(P.O.V)

Since I left Max, I had this weird feeling inside of me, the back of my head was telling me that I did a bad decision, that I made Max's life twice as horrible. I had the urge to go back to Max an help her with her suffering, but then I thought, what suffering? This is Max we are talking about, an independent women, growing up with one parent, giving all her effort in school, worked at Starbucks from 7:30 in the morning to 8:30 pm to pay for her college, staying up all night to study for tests, and even tryed to spend enough time with me while we were dating. I bet what I did to her was nothing _compared_ to other things that happened to her before. I sighed, I stood up from my bed not feeling like sleeping anymore and walked to my daughters room. Daughter. A daughter. My daughter. Even tough I've been here for 4 days already, I still couldn't believe that I had a daughter. My beautiful Aliyah was sleeping on her Ariel princess bed, she was tightly hugging her white bear that I had given her when I first met her, her black hair was all over face, and her mouth was a slight 'o' as drool came out her mouth. I smiled at how cute she looked, Aliyah is 7 years old and her birthday is in two weeks, I was glad that the social worker found me early, thanks to that now I could celebrate her birthday. I exited Aliyah's room and walked towards the couch that was in the living room. I sat their, closed my eyes, and remembered when me and Max talked about how our future will be like.

 _Flashback_

20 year old Max smiled at 22 year old Fang as they walked together hand in hand in the lake were they had their first date. They both sat down in the grass, Max had her head rested on Fang's shoulder while Fang grabbed Max's right hand.

"So, this is an off topic question but I'm curious, what do you plan for your future?" Fang asked as he looked down at Max, Max smiled at Fang's question.

"Well what I plan is to finish college and work as a history teacher, get married.." Max's smile grew wider, and Fang started to grin from ear to ear. "Have 2 or 3 kids, keep working, get old with my husband, and live happily ever after... If that even exists" Max smile never left her face as she looked at the crystel sparkling lake.

"That's a good plan, Max" Fang said. Fang leaned over and kissed Max's right hand, were a beautiful engagement ring laid on her middle finger.

 _End Flashback_

I let out a sad sigh, remembering Max's smile made me feel guilty for stealing her dream away, I know that she told me that she will always love me no matter what, but leaving her made me feel insecure, what if she moved on with someone else what if she did made her dream come true, that will be the end of my world, but I will deserve it right? For leaving her. But right now I don't care about Max, that does sound mean but is true, Max is a grown up women, but my Aliyah is a kid and I need to take care of her more, she is the first most important person in my life. Sorry Max, I thought, sorry for letting you down. I stood up from the couch and went straight to my room and slept comftorbly on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Max(P.O.V)

"Fang," I said, Fang was standing in front of me he had a smile on his face, which made my heart skip 20 beats.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes were sad and full with hope. I nodded my head, he smiled at me and kissed me on my lips. I felt content having Fang close to me, it felt like my heart got back that other piece of soul that was missing, my heart kept on jumping and doing loops and loops of happiness as Fang kissed me. He started walking me back wards onto I fell on something soft, it was a bed. Fang laid me down on the bed and started to kiss my neck, he sucked and licked it and it made me go crazy inside, I wanted more. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and started kissing me furiously, and I loved it. He unbuttoned my white blouse with out breaking the kiss, he took it off of me leaving me with my white bra. He stopped kissing me and traveled down to my stomach, he started kissing my stomach then he kissed his way upwards, he kissed my left breast, which almost made me moan but I didn't, he kissed my neck and finally kissed me on my mouth. He stopped, he put his hands on the back of me where he rested his hand on my clasp of my bra, he looked at me as if asking for permission, and I nodded, he was about to unclasp it when we both heard a small cry. I looked to my left but no one was their I looked to my right and I saw... Fannie? She was holding herself tightly rocking herself back and ford, I struggled to get myself off of Fang and when I did, Fang had a pained and disappointed expression on his face. I wanted to comfort him but he slowly started to fade away, and when he disappeared, I felt... Nothing. I looked back at Fannie and started to hug her starting to tell her soothing stuff to calm her down, she calmed down but started to cry even harder then before, I tried to calm her down but nothing worked, and soon I also started crying with her, fallowed by a baby' s cry. I sobbed and sobbed until darkness was all that I saw...

"Ghaaaa!" I screamed, I jolted up from my bed and placed a hand to my heart, it was beating furiously, I put another hand on my forehead and I was sweating like hell. _It was just a dream_ , I thought, _a weird dream_. I looked to the right where my nightstand was and saw that it was 5:25 in the morning. I sighed, I stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Fannie(P.O.V)' my first time writing her point of view'

It was 6:30 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that weird dream. My mind went back to that dream that I so desperately wanted to forget. I remember entering a lab, then I had a big rounded belly, later on their was a lot of blood flowing down my lower regions, and my stomach was back to being flat, then Max, for some weird reason, was soothing me I calmed down but later started crying harder and Max joined me before everything went black. I wonder what that dream was about, I tried to think of everything possible but couldn't think of something accurate. I got a headache for thinking to much of this, so I stopped and went back to sleep.

Max(P.O.V)

When I got off the shower I realized that it was 6:39 in the morning, I let out a sigh as I laid in my bed. While being in the shower some ideas that popped out to me from my dream was that I might stop having feelings for Fang, why? Because in my dreams he faded away and I didn't feel anything, no sad, no pain, no nada. Also what I think is that I will hang out more with Fannie because in my dreams I cared for Fannie more then I did whit Fang. I sighed I snuggled closer to my bed and decided to go to sleep.

Fang(P.O.V)

I woke up feeling worried,insecure, and ? Because I had a dream, not just any dream a weird and vivid dream, it felt so real.

It all started with me talking with this women, and she was telling me that Aliyah wasn't my daughter and that they found the real dad. With those news I went directly to Max and apologized for what I did to her, and she forgave me. We started making out and we were about to go to the next level when we heard a small cry. I looked to my right, and saw a 24 year old women who was hugging herself tightly and rocking herself back and ford. Max tried to get away from me but I didn't let her, a cupple of tries later she got out of my grasp, I felt sad and disappointed. Didn't she love me? Why is this girl more important than me? I kept on asking myself questions, but then I disappeared.

What could that dream mean? And is Aliyah my daughter? The back of my head was screaming at me that she was, but I still felt insecure.

"Daddy!" I felt someone start jumping on the bed. I looked up to see Aliyah jumping up and down, something that I used to do when I was her age. She's my daughter, so stop having doubts about her. I smiled at her and she smiled at me back, which looked cute because she was missing one of her top left teeth. Aliyah. My daughter. My only daughter, I need to Stop doubting about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Max (POV)

I looked outside of my window to see Fannie walking by the street, she had a black beanie which covered all of her hair except her side bang, a black blouse, and a baby blue knee ripped jean. I sighed since all I had was a white tank top, black leggings, and my hair was in a ponytail. Today Fannie is coming to my house, since me and her didn't have nothing to do today and she wanted to visit so that we could start hanging out more. I, because we all know that I have a nice heart, accepted the Idea so now we are starting to hang out. I payed attention to the window to see that Fannie wasn't their. 'What the fuck! Were is Fa...' Just when I was thinking, the doorbell rang.

Ding, Doooooooooooong...

'God I hate that ooooooong part' I stood up from my chair and opened the door to see Fannie standing their, the only differnce was that she didn't have her beanie.

"Wheres your beanie?" Fannie enteres the house as I close the door, we both reach the living room and sit on tge couch.

"Ohh, my black brannie? I put it away... WAIT! How do you know that I had a black beanie on?" She asked as her eyes were wide open, letting me clearly see her blue ocean eyes. I chuckled at how cute she looked like, hahahah... Wait, cute?

"I saw you from the window," I said, I reached over for a water bottle which was laying on the table and drank some water to take away the dryness that my throat was suddenly building. Fannie smiled.

"So you were checking me out?" My eyes widened, and some watter slipped from my mouth, and I almost choked on it. I managed to swallow my drink. When I looked at Fannie, and saw that she was smiling, my face started to feel warm, 'Am I blushing?!"

"C'mon Max I was joking, don't take it so seriously. K?" She said as she grabbed the control from the table and turned on the Tv. I nodded my head and drank the rest of my water.

"So when do you start teaching again?" Asked Fannie as she setelled on a tv show called friends. I looked up to see that she was staring at me. Then i though, 'She has beautiful eyes, I wish I had those eyes and not this boring brown eyes'

"In one week." I boredly responded. I honestly don't like to teach, I never even wanted to be a teacher, that was my moms dream for me. Since I was little I always wanted to be an artist, but my mom thought that that was a realy low job and that I should be a teacher or loyar, so I listened to her and now Im a teacher. In my free time I use it to draw and just... draw! Fannie nodded.

"And do you enjoy your job?" She crossed her legs and kept on staring at me. Was this therapy, or an interview? 'how does she know all this stuff'. I sighed.

"No, I don't." She nodded her head.

"What do you want to be?" She leaned forward, trying to listen better.

"Me? I want to be an artist, the best one, and when I die my drawings will be hanged on a museum so everyone will see my creations." I had on a big smile on my face. I imagined my drawings hanged on a museum wall, people were sorrounding it and were taking pictures and pictures of it.'Beautiful' I thought.

"And why aren't you doing what you want to do?" Her expression changed into a sad one, looking like she had pity. Why did open up to her? And why do I seem to enjoy it?

"My mom didn't want me to be an artist, she wanted me to be a loyar or teacher, and I for being a good daughter obeyed her. But I dont enjoy being a teacher." I said as I stared at the TV. Im leaving to other peoples expectation, I say yes when I want to say no, and I say no when I want to say this whole time of highschool and University I was living to the presure of being the perfect daughter, and never have I done something good for me.I felt something warm press on my left side of my body, I turned around to see Fannie pressing her body next to me, embracing me with a hug.

"I know how it feels, to have someone pressure you to be someone who you don't want to be. Feeling that if you show the real you, you wont be accepted." A lump grew on my throat, thats how I felt while growing up, insecure. "When I found out I had a certain attraction to the same gender as me, I told my parents." I saw how Fannies eyes were full of tears,and each drop slowly rolled down her pink cheeks. "They got mad at me, they didn't speak or even looked at me in the eye. They hated me. And when I turned 18 they left me to live alone. They haven't spoken to me since then, and I haven't opened up to nobody, until you came. I appreciate you for that." She said. A few seconds later she exploded into sobs. She was holding me closely, and I was holding her closely, letting a few tears escape my eyes. 'Fannie shouldn't have gone through that, Ill make sure she never feels insecure around me.' I holded her, and her sobs soon calmed down, and all i could feel was her soft breathing.

"Fannie, I promise that you won't feel like that ever again." I softly said but loud enough so that she could hear me. She nodded her head and snuggled close to me.'Fannie' was all that i thought about the whole day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Im back! People who think that I wont ever post again... they can Think again! I only post a chapter when someon reviews and I saw that two did 5 days ago,.. sorry! If u want more chapters then review! Enjoy!

Max(POV)

'Its not that I dont want to love you

Cause I really tried, and I

Just wanna hang out with the old you

For just one broooklyn night adieu

Have a drink with your former self

We both won't act like someone else

Maybe then wed both tell the truth

For just one brooklyn night adieu`

I sung in my head as lady gagas brooklyn night song endded on the radio. I was in my bathroom combing my hair and making it in a ponytail. Today was my first day back at teaching at the school, and all I was wearing was a black pencil skirt, white blouse that hugged my chest, and my two inch high heels. I was preparing todays fisrt lesson last night and I didn't went to sleep till 3:30 in the morning, and I woke up at 6:30. I didnt get enough sleep but today I will rest.

I left the bathroom and grabbed my backpack that was lying on my bed, ready for me to take it. I slipped my backpack on and left my room. In the living room I saw Fannie sitting on the couch, half awake half asleep, the TV was on and in a random cooking show. Since I told Fannie that I was going to make her feel accepted shes been staying a lot lately in my house, heck! She even has my house keys.

*******Flash Back********

I woke up to feel someone moving in my bed. It started to stir and then it stopped. I felt my heart start to beat faster. I opened one eye, and looked over at my nightstand to see that it was 4:30 am. Who the heck is in my house at 4:30 in the morning? I felt the bed start to move, and my heart stopped when I felt a pair arms snake around my waist.

"Ahhhhh!" I rolled over the bed and fell, landing on the floor with a big `TUMP`. I searched for my shoes, something that I thought to use for protection from whatever was at my bed. I found it under my bed and when I found it I stood.

"Who are you?!" I said at the body covered blanket as it started o move. The figure sitted and the blankets fell from her/ his body and then I looked back at the familiar blue eyes.

"Woah Max! Don't need to get to defensive its Just me... Fannie!" She ended with an awkward smile, as I just looked at her with my mouth wide opened.

"H-how did u get inside?" I laid back on the bed with her, and she laid back and snuggled closer to me.

"Can I explain that another time? Please? I just felt alone in my house, and had a nightmare. I ... wanted to be with you Max." She hugged me thightly as her body started to shake slightly. I nodded my head and hugged her tightly, just to make sure she was safe.

****** End Flashback*******

As it turned out I let Fannie barrow my key once, and she went to a key store and took a copy of it, thats why she entered my house that day. Her nightmare was about me leaving her, and she came to my house to make sure I wasn't, and lets admit when I say that Im never leaving LA anytime soon. I slowly closed the door behind me, which apparently was enough sound to wake Fannie up. Stupid door, I thought. Fannie rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Gooooood, arggghhh, morning!" She smiled while she streched her back and neck. She abruptly stood up and walked towards me, "Don't tell me you were going to leave with out packing your lunch?" She walked past me and made her way to the kitchen, with me fallowing her steps.

"Well I don't know if you know, but I don't know how to cook." I told her as she took something from the microwave.

"I've heard of it. Thats why **I** took my precious time to make you lunch for your work. Tadaaa!" She opened the Tupperware and their was rice with beans and some fried chicken on it. I inhaled the food, and to be honest it smelled so darn good.

"Thanks Fannie, you just saved me 15 dollars. I don't know how to pay you back." Fannie passed me a plastic bag with the food on it and just kept smiling.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Know go before you are late." I nodded, and left the house right away.

Fang (POV)

`Maximum Ride` I typed on the search box in facebook. A bunch of people showed up but I only clicked on the one that had a picture of Max. I read all of her posts since the day I left her. I found out she started to work today at the school. She had accepted 20 friend requests in one day. And she had an argument with some people in her last post.

*Facebook*

 _Max: Today Im starting working... Yeah(lamely)! Pfft! I just wanna lay on bed and sleep all day. Thx to Fannie for helping my day get started with cooking me lunch! Smelled good! Bye I. Going inside my class!_

Who's Fannie, I thought.

 _Valencia Martinez: Ohh Max! You make me so proud! Not only are you my daughter but you are a TEACHER! Its our dream come true Max. Good the way who Is Fannie? Introduce me to her sometime!._

 _Fannie: Your welcome Max! I hope to meet you ! Hey Max talk to you when u get home!_

 _Makiela: Fannie! As in the lesbian girl? Ewwwww. Maxhemum what are you doing with the lesbian girl? And what are you a girl or boy? Arghh Im so confused._

 _Jess:Fannie, thinking of your name just makes me want to puke! I hate lesbians, gays, and bisexuals. Fuck this shit!_

 _Vicky: I remember her from 9th grade! She sucks dick... oppss... I mean vagina!_

Wait? This Fannie chick is lesbian?

 _Max:Okay what the hell are you Idiots saying? Fannie might be different but that doesn't mean that you have the right to speak about her like that! Shes unique, wonderful, beautiful in her own way! If you talk about her like that again Ill make sure you won't live to see another tomorrow! I'm deadly serious about it!_

Their were no more comments since then. Why is Max standing up for this Fannie chick? And why am I getting jealous?

Thats all for today! Review for more chapters! Please share this story with others #bambi eyes

Shout out to all of you who review love you so much


	8. Chapter 8

hx 4 the 1`s that review! Love you all! So I have a question for you all... should I add yuri lemons in the story yes or not? Please answer the question thx. Here is the other chapter enjoy.

Fannie(POV)

I was crying, sobbing, screaming all my lungs out. 'How could I be so selfish! To feel accepted and belonging I hang out with Max! And now people are talking bad about her! Argggh'

"I hate myself!" I screamed loudly, I kicked the wall, punched the stoned table, my hands were bleedig, and my heart was aching. 'Thinking of your name just makes me want to puke ' Maya remebered the post on facebook. It only made me feel more sad making more tears fall from eyes. I looked up at the ceiling, and started praying. 'God help me please? Make me choose the right path that will make me feel happy and at the same time that it wont hurt other people. Like Max. Please please please please please. I beg you. God help me' At the end of my prayer, I wiped my tears from my face and looked at my phone. Its 2:30 Max should be on her way home, I thought.

I grabbed the keys from my marbled table, and left my house heading to Maxs house.

Max(POV)

"Miss Ride, do we have homework today?" A boy asked as he looked at me straight in the eye. I slowly had an argument with myself. 'Should I give them Homework today?', yes, a part of my brain said, you spent all night preparing this lesson for them...its a fair thing to do.

'But I wont have time to grade homework! I don't even have time to check their summer HW!' Arghhhh!

"No, Mike? We don't have homework today. Okay now you are all dismissed. Go to home kids." I answered. All the kids cheered, they packed up their supplies, and left the classroom. I sighed, I closed my laptop, I put it away on a cabinet, grabbed my backpack, locked the door to my class, and walked to the office.

" is not here today but you can call back tomorrow." I heard the assistant say over the phone. She saw me and gave me a smile and I returned it to her. I walked past her, walked down a pair of stairs were the school parking was at, enterd my car and started driving to my house.

'Fannie please be happy, Don't be sad. Please, whoever is up their help me please, help Fannie to.' I kept repeating that sentence over and over again until I arrived at my house.

I reached over my neck, were my keys were resting at, I opened my door, and saw Fannie sitting on the couch, looking spaced out.

"Fannie," I mumbled. I dropped my backpack to the floor, I runned to her(with my freaking pencil skirt on) and hugged her as thightly as I could. "Are you okay?" I asked her, she hugged me back.

"Max, I've been thinking about this topic lately, and I have come to this decision. I'm leaving. And not from your life, but from the state this is goodbye." When Fannie finished, she broke into huge were running from my own eyes. 'Why Fannie? I deeply care for you. If you leave me, you'll leave me with a huge gap in my heart. I won't be able to handle that. Don't leave.'

"Don't leave," I whispered in her ear, which only made her cry more. Her body was violently shaking, her breathing was low and shallow. Tears were furiously running down her eyes, making her blue eyes look crystaly.

"I-I'm so-so-sory *hiccups* Max." She managed to say between sobs. I don't want her to cry, please make it stop.

Fannie(POV)

The tears wouldn't stop running from my eyes, my breathing was low and shallow, and hiccups came and left. Max was hugging me closely, she was breathing heavily almost seeming like she was crying herself. I, while driving here, was thinking about leaving LA and California, and I came to a conclusion of leaving.

I was causing Max trouble by just hanging out with her. People in Facebook are talking bad about her, Max's mother was telling her to stop hanging out with me, even some other people with the name of Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Peopel are confusing the rumors about Max's failed wedding by saying that Max was the one who ditched Fang because she turned lesbian just by hanging out with me.

My heart was beating slowly, I was gasping for air, the tears stopped flowing from my eyes, and I pulled away from Max. She looked surprised, she quickly wiped her eyes whit her blouses white sleeve. She looked at me and I saw that her eyes were tinted with red, she was crying.

"Max," I took a deep breath and exhaled, "People are talking bad about you because your hanging out with me. They say that you are lesbain too." New tears were growing in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away from my eyes before they had a time to fall. "Your mom doesn't want you to hang out with me, because her religion doesn't believe that people should be paired with someone of their own sex. Even other people believe so to. Max im doing this for you so please understand me. Please?" This time I let the tears fall, one by one by one. Max grabbed my hands and squeezed them really thight.

"Fannie, I don't know what the fuck you want me to understand," I cringed as I heard Max curse me, "If you want to leave me because other people think that we shouldn't hang out together, then you are . DON'T LET PEOPLE CONTROL YOUR LIFE!" Max tightened her grip on my hand, and I swear that Max was going to break my hand. I shook my head.

"Max we are talking about your mo-" And I was cut off with a pair of soft warm lips.

Max(POV)

I don't know why I did it l, or why I didn't stop it, but I definitely don't regret it. She was going on and on, that I couldn't hold it any longer. The only solution that popped in my mind at that moment was to silence her with a kiss. I pulled away from her, not giving her a chance to kiss me back.

"Look Fannie, my mom can't make choices for me. She can't decide for me. I let her do it once but not again Fannie. Not again. I want to be with you. Hang out with you. I'm doing it because I want to. Because I chosed to. Because it's my decision. My disicion." Tears were running down her face as she looked at me. "My mom is my mom, not my ruler. I love her, but I won't let her choose for me." I looked at her blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them.

"I know, Max. People can't choose for you, you choose for yourself. Just how I can choose for my self." Fannie cupped my cheecks and made me look at her in the eye. "I'm sorry Max," I felt my heart stop beating right their and then. "But I'm leaving... Fo good."

* * *

Omg Fannie is leaving! Review for more chapters please! Share this fic with others please. And remember to answer my question from above, wether their should be yuri lemons or not! Review for more chapters!


End file.
